Entre rêve et réalité
by Turie-chan
Summary: Blessée par Allon, Rangiku oscille entre conscience et inconscience. Quand Gin apparait devant elle, peut-elle croire en ce qu'il lui dit où n'est-il qu'un rêve supplélmentaire? GinRan OS.


Bonsoir.  
Voilà un petit OS dont j'ai eu l'idée hier. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**ENTRE RÊVE ET RÉALITÉ.**

Douleur, souffrance ...

C'est à ça que se résumait le monde de Matsumoto Rangiku alors qu'elle gisait dans une flaque de sang, lutant pour respirer et garder ce mince fil qui la raccrochait encore à la vie. Sa vision s'obscurcissait et elle ne voyait plus que quelques ombres floues bouger autour d'elle. Elle entendait des voix tout près d'elle mais elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'elles disaient et encore moins de déterminer à qui elles appartenaient. D'ailleurs, elle s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir. Si seulement il ne faisait pas si froid.

Pourquoi faisait-il aussi froid. C'était l'hiver déjà?

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle dise à Gin de ne plus laisser la porte de la cabane ouverte quand il sortait la nuit.

_Il faisait tellement froid._

_Elle était prostrée dans son futon, roulée en boule, grelottant sous sa maigre couverture. Il faisait tellement froid l'hiver au Rukongai. Dehors, la tempête hurlait depuis des heures tandis que la neige tombait à gros flocons comme si elle cherchait à engloutir leur petite hutte. Le vent s'engouffrait en sifflant dans les interstices entres les rondins et par les carreaux cassés. Leur petit feu, seul source de chaleur et de lumière dans cette nuit d'hiver était en train de s éteindre, faute de bûches pour l'alimenter. _

_- Ça ne va pas, Ran-chan.  
La fillette ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard dans la direction du jeune garçon qui était agenouillé près de son maigre futon._

_- J'ai ... j'ai froid, Gin._

_- Je sais, moi aussi.  
Elle remarqua qu'il grelottait lui aussi. Il se tourna vers leur petit feu mourant. _

_- Y a rien qu'on puise faire. Personne peut sortir par un temps pareil. Il faut tenir jusqu'à ce que la tempête s'arrête et qu'on puisse aller chercher du bois.  
Elle hocha lentement la tête._

_- Mais j'ai tellement froid.  
Gin se retourna alors pour prendre la couverture sur son propre futon et la plaça sur Rangiku._

_- Ça va aller avec ça. _

_- Mais, et toi?  
Il secoua la tête._

_- T'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai pas froid.  
Mais il grelottait tellement que son mensonge était vraiment idiot._

_- Gin.  
Elle regarda sa mince silhouette qui paraissait si fragile trembler dans la faible lumière du feu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait froid. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit malade à cause d'elle._

_- Viens près de moi, fit-elle.  
Il la regarda avec surprise._

_- A deux on pourra se tenir plus chaud.  
Elle lui fit de la place sur son matelas et le regarda tandis qu'il s'allongeait à coté d'elle. Elle le couvrit soigneusement avec les couvertures avant de se blottir timidement contre lui. Sa peau était si froide qu'elle en frissonna. Elle se rapprocha encore de lui, jusqu'à poser la tête contre son épaule tandis que leurs corps se calaient l'un contre l'autre. Il fallait qu'elle le réchauffe. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui._

_- Ça va mieux? Demanda-t-il après un instant._

_- Oui, et toi?  
Il lui sourit._

_- Moi aussi.  
Elle ferma les yeux tandis que leurs corps se réchauffaient mutuellement. _

_Ce fut la première fois qu'ils dormirent ensemble._

Une douce chaleur l'entourait quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise de ne plus trouver la vieille cabane autour d'elle. A la place, des immeubles si hauts qu'on n'en voyait pas le sommet. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de reprendre ses esprits quand quelqu'un se pencha sur elle. C'était un jeune homme blond avec une grande mèche qui retombait en camouflant la moitié de son visage.

- Tout va bien, Rangiku-san, je m'occupe de vous, assura-t-il.  
Kira! C'était Kira qui essayait de soigner sa blessure à l'aide d'un sort de kido.

- Rendormez-vous, Rangiku-san, ça vous fera du bien.  
Avant de fermer les yeux, sa vision encore trouble saisit quelque chose non loin d'elle. Une explosion, rouge, lumineuse, scintillante ... Comme un feu d'artifice...

Gin aimait tellement les feux d'artifice ...

_Les deux enfants courraient, pieds nus dans l'herbe, en s'éloignant de la foule qui se pressait plus bas au pied de la colline. C'était le festival de printemps au Rukongai et le feu d'artifice allait bientôt commencer. Rangiku courait derrière Gin en forçant l'allure pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où il l'emmenait, tout ce qu'il lui avait dit c'était qu'il connaissait l'endroit parfait d'où admirer le feu d'artifice. Courant dans l'obscurité, loin des lanternes qui éclairaient la foule, plus bas, Rangiku ne vit pas la racine saillant du sol. Elle s'étala de tout son long dans l'herbe._

_- Tu t'es fait mal?  
Elle leva la tête pour voir Gin revenir vers elle, l'air inquiet._

_- Non, non, ça va. C'est juste mon kimono.  
Son yukata un peu râpé était couvert de terre au niveau de ses genoux. Elle essaya de le brosser du plat de la main mais ne parvint qu'a mettre du sang sur le tissus. _

_- Tu saignes, remarqua Gin.  
Avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il se saisit de sa main pour l'inspecter. Il vit une petite coupure à la bas de son pouce._

_- C'est rien, fit-il.  
Il déposa un petit baiser sur la coupure puis tira un mouchoir de son yukata et s'en servit pour faire un pansement._

_- Et voilà! Fit-il fièrement._

_- Merci, répondit la jeune fille en regardant sa main._

_- Viens, fit Gin, on va rater le début.  
Il lui tendit la main et la blonde la prit sans hésiter avant de se mettre à courir avec lui._

_- C'est ici, fit Gin quand ils atteignirent le haut de la colline.  
Rangiku regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient haut au dessus de la foule._

_- Allonge toi là, fit Gin en se laissant tomber dans l'herbe.  
Il s'étendit, les mains sous la nuque. Rangiku se joignit à lui, posant les mains sur son ventre._

_- Ça va commencer, fit Gin.  
Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, les premières fusées furent tirées. Les deux enfants eurent l'impression qu'elles explosaient juste au dessus d'eux._

_- C'est beau, fit Rangiku à mi-voix._

_- Oui, hein, répondit Gin. On a l'impression de flotter au milieux des étoiles.  
Rangiku hocha la tête, émerveillée par le spectacle enchanteur qu'elle pouvait voir sans être gêné par un adulte trop grand, grâce à lui._

_Ce fut la première fois qu'ils observèrent un feu d'artifice ensemble._

La douleur s'était atténuée, lui permettant de respirer plus librement. Rangiku ouvrir les yeux, plongeant le regard dans un ciel d'un bleu limpide. Kira était toujours agenouillé près d'elle, lui prodiguant ses soins. Elle ferma les yeux, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir aussi fermer ses oreilles. Les bruits de la bataille, les explosions, les hurlements des combattants, les gémissements des blessés ... Tout ça lui donnait la nausée.

Les yeux fermés, elle entendit Kira pousser une exclamation de surprise et interrompre son sort avant de reculer précipitamment. Elle se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait, quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'agenouiller près d'elle. Un puissant réiatsu l'entoura, un reiatsu qu'elle connaissait parfaitement. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, pour voir une forme blanche près d'elle. Il fallut un instant pour que ses yeux s'ajustent à la lumière.

- Gin?  
Il lui sourit, non son habituel sourire inquiétant, mais un sourire doux et franc, comme celui qu'il lui adressait quand ils étaient enfants. Elle sentit la colère et la peur monter en elle.

- Que me veux-tu, Gin?  
Venait-il pour l'achever? Pour se moquer d'elle une dernière fois? Elle essaya de bouger. Elle voulait le frapper, le faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert à cause de lui. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas assez de force. Tout ce qu'elle put faire c'est se tortiller sur place et réveiller la douleur dans son coté. Le sourire de Gin se figea et il posa une main sur sa poitrine pour l'immobiliser.

- Ne bouge pas, Ran-chan.  
Il prit sa main entre les siennes.

- Tu dois rester tranquille pour le moment, sinon ta blessure guérira pas.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire? Ne fais pas semblant de t'inquièter pour moi. Tu te fiches bien de ce qui peut m'arriver. Si tu tenais vraiment à moi, tu ne serais jamais parti.  
Gin soupira avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder. Ses beaux yeux bleu remplit d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

- Si je suis parti, c'est parce qu'on me l'a demandé, Ran. Je pouvais pas refuser.

- Ah oui? Et qui te l'a demandé? fit la blonde, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Aizen, je suppose!

- Non, moi! Fit une voix.  
Rangiku tourna la tête de l'autre coté pour voir le commandant Yamamoto se tenir à quelques pas d'eux, appuyé sur son bâton. Il baissa la tête vers Gin et entrouvrit les paupière.

- Allez-y, capitaine.  
Gin hocha la tête et se pencha sur Rangiku.

- Il faut que j'y aille, Ran, mais je serai vite revenu. Je te le promet.  
Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme avant de se lever. Sans un regard pour elle, il se tourna vers Aizen et tira son zanpakutô de son fourreau. Rangiku le regarda s'éloigner.

- Non, Gin, reviens, s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se lever.

- Dormez, vice-capitaine, ordonna Yamamoto.  
Il fit un geste de la main. Aussitôt la blonde s'effondra, endormie. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le dos de Gin qui s'éloignait d'elle.

Cette fois, c'était la dernière fois qu'il partait en la laissant derrière lui.

--

Rangiku se réveilla lentement, à un endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle était encore groggy et une méchante migraine lui martelait le crâne. Un peu étourdie, elle regarda un instant le ciel pourpre au dessus d'elle. C'était le crépuscule. Elle n'entendait plus les bruits et les cris de la bataille. Tout était calme malgré des voix qui s'interpellaient autour d'elle demandant parfois de l'aide. Elle voyait des ombres aller et venir à la périphérie de son champ de vision mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait c'était que la bataille était finie. Des shinigami autour d'elle parlaient de victoire. Elle cru même entendre le nom de Gin.

Son coeur se serra. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de rêver de lui pendant qu'elle était inconsciente. Tellement de souvenirs de lui avaient profité qu'elle ne pouvait plus les refouler pour refaire surface. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage souillé de sang et de poussière. Gin! ... était-il mort? Prisonnier? Elle ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Il était encore parti sans elle. Il les avait trahi. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Pourtant son coeur ne cessait de bondir à chaque fois qu'elle entendait quelqu'un prononcer son nom.

Pourquoi tout le monde ne parlait que de Gin? C'était insupportable. Ne pouvaient-ils pas la laisser en paix avec ça?

- Ah, vous êtes réveillée, Rangiku-san, fit une voix.  
Elle tourna la tête pour voir Kira s'approcher d'elle. Lui aussi était couvert de sang et de poussières et il semblait épuisé mais il souriait.

- Kira, fit-elle d'une voix lasse. La bataille est finie?

- Non, Rangiku-san, la guerre est finie. Et nous l'avons gagnée.  
Elle le fixa d'un regard incrédule. Un sourire fier passa sur les lèvres de Kira:

- En fait c'est le capitaine qui l'a gagné, nous on a pu que le regarder faire. Il était vraiment impressionnant, dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu voir ça.

- Quel capitaine? Murmura la blonde en refermant les yeux.

- Mais ... Le capitaine Ichimaru bien sûr, répondit Kira.  
Les yeux de Rangiku se rouvrirent aussitôt.

- Gin?

- Oui! Vous l'avez bien vu quand il est venu vous voir tout à l'heure, non?  
Les souvenirs de ce qu'elle avait pris pour le résultat de ses délires lui revinrent aussitôt en mémoire.

- C'était réel? ... Ce n'était pas un rêve?  
Kira secoua la tête.

- Où est-il? S'écria-t-elle Où est Gin?  
Kira eut un petit air gêné.

- Il est ... mort?  
Des larmes se formaient déjà dans les yeux de Rangiku.

- Non, mais il a failli. C'était vraiment très juste. Heureusement, il est entre de bonnes mains.  
Kira aida Rangiku à s'asseoir sur la couverture sur laquelle elle était étendue et fit tomber le drap tendu entre deux arbres sur la droite de la blonde.

- Gin.  
Rangiku se leva difficilement et s'approcha de la bulle dorée sous laquelle reposait son amant.

- Il va bien maintenant, Rangiku-san, assura Orihime avec un sourire. Il n'est plus en danger.  
Rangiku inspecta Gin au travers de la bulle. Il semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et ses vêtements blancs étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits et trempés de sang. Son visage aussi était ensanglanté et ses cheveux collaient contre son font à cause du sang coagulé qui s'y trouvait. Il semblait vraiment mal en point.

- Il sera sur pieds dans quelques heures, informa Orihime.  
Rangiku hocha la tête et s'assit silencieusement à coté d'elle.

--

Quand Gin ouvrit les yeux, Rangiku se précipita auprès du lit et s'assit à coté de lui. Le jeune homme semblait un peu perdu lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, mais un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard croisa celui de Rangiku.

- Tu es là pour m'accueillir, Ran-chan?

- Oui, comme toujours.  
Il leva la main et caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme.

- C'est la dernière fois que tu m'accueilles, soupira-t-il.  
Rangiku se saisit de la main de son amant et la serra entre les siennes.

- Pourquoi? Tu ne comptes plus partir sans rien dire?

- Plus jamais.  
Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme.

- Ne pleure pas Ran-chan. C'est fini maintenant. Tout est fini. On va pouvoir être tranquille.  
Elle ne dit rien.

- Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir un jour me pardonner ce que j'ai fais?

- Tu es revenu, Gin, ça vaut tous les pardons.  
Il lui sourit et lui tendit les bras en une invitation silencieuse. Rangiku ne se fit pas prier. Elle s'allongea contre lui et posa la tête contre son épaule pour se nicher tout contre lui. Gin referma ses bras sur elle et la serra contre son torse.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Ran. J'ai cru devenir fou sans toi.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, avoua-t-elle.  
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Gin les essaya de son pouce.

- Ne pensons plus à ça. Nous avons tout notre temps pour être heureux maintenant.  
Rangiku hocha la tête et cala confortablement son corps contre celui de son amant. Encore une fois, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Mais pour la première fois, ils étaient libres.

**  
FIN.**


End file.
